Robo-Fortune (Canon)
Robo-Fortune (JP: ロボ・フォーチュン), stylized as R. Fortune in-game, is a robot created by Brain Drain in the likeness of Nadia Fortune. General Information Robo-Fortune was confirmed to be a playable character after the Keep Skullgirls Growing! donation drive surpassed $725,000 in donations. She was originally slated to be released in late 2014 following the releases of Beowulf and Eliza. Personality Backstory Brain Drain was reading data from Valentine while questioning her loyalty when he heard the attack with Valentine and the Skullgirl (Which he went with a "meh"). However when he read her notes about Nadia Fortune, he snapped and decided his own version of Nadia in robot form to show he could do better than "that stupid cat in those dumb drawings." Character Basis Origin Name Design Robo-Fortune's eyes shine like headlights in front of her, casting light onto her opponent as well as the stage. Story Ending After defeating Marie, Robo-Fortune retrieves the Skull Heart and delivers it to Brain Drain, who is surprised that she actually succeeded. Brain Drain then sets about creating a new generation of machines using the Skull Heart. His experiments give rise to an army of giant Robo-Fortunes who, without a Skullgirl to hunt, turn on humanity. With the Canopy Kingdom in ruins, Annie, Stanley and Adam lead a group of survivors (potential DLC characters from the Indiegogo campaign which were not chosen) against the invading army, aiming to slow them down for as long as possible. Meanwhile, Aeon and Venus, seeing their job being done for them, give each other a high five. Abilities & Fighting Style As a robot, Robo-Fortune has many different utilities that are used to eliminate her opponents with. They range from lasers cannons, extendable and rotatable limbs from her body, giant chainsaws, and much more. She is able to move fast on the ground and can double jump, but is unable to air-dash like her non-mechanical counterpart. She can also eject her head from body and a new one will come in place of it. Only three heads can be out; simply making a new head will cause an old one to disappear. She can use the heads as torpedoes that have homing capabilities, land mines, and missile launchers. If Robo-Fortune performs her taunt successfully, the number of missiles launched will increase. Robo-Fortune's blockuster Systemic Circuit Breaker is her detonation mode where she can move faster and there are different properties for some of her attacks. She damages herself after the countdown occurs. If the attack is successful in damaging the opponent, her opponent will be caught in the blast, allowing her additional time to continue her attacks. Her other blockbuster Magnetic Trap allows her to attract any airborne to her so she can slam them into the ground. If the player chooses to just reel them in, they can let go of the kick button before they reach the magnet and continue with a combo. Trailer Coming soon. Color Palettes #Default Colors #Alt. Fei-Yen ( series) #Colon (Choujuu Sentai Liveman) #RAcaseal (Phantasy Star Online) #C-3PO (Star Wars) #Vectorman ( ) #KOS-MOS (Xenosaga series) #Terminator (Terminator series) #Monsoon (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) #Aigis (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series) #Drossel von Flügel (Fireball) #Iron Man (Marvel) #Robo-Ky (Guilty Gear series) #RX-78-2 Gundam (Mobile Suit Gundam) #Bass (Mega Man 7) #Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell) #Sarah N. Dippity (Original character) - Indiegogo backer color #Samus Aran (Varia Suit) (Metroid series) #Samus Aran (Gravity Suit) (Metroid series) #Currently unknown #T-elos (Xenosaga series) #Original colors - Indiegogo backer color #Kireek (Phantasy Star Online) #R-DASH 5000 (PONY.MOV) - Indiegogo backer color #Spiral (Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes) Trivia *A caricatured version of Robo-Fortune appeared in a fan-made video about the Skullgirls' character fundraising campaign. The voice actress of Ms. Fortune, Kimlinh Tran, contributed her voice to the video. *Her Story Mode ending with the giant Robo-Fortunes is a parody of the God Warriors in the introduction of Hayao Miyazaki's . *Robo-Fortune's Level 3 Blockbuster 'Systemic Circuit Breaker' is a reference to either Getter Robo's Musashi, who uses the Getter's core to sacrifice himself and destroy the Dinosaur Empire, or the final episode of Gunbuster, when Gunbuster's heart is ripped out and used to detonate a black-hole bomb. The way it functions is also a reference to Robo-Ky's "Gen-KY Lovers" overdrive from the Guilty Gear series. *When using one of Robo-Fortune's Samus-based palettes, her "Systemic Circuit Breaker" will have an additional transparent yellow explosion effect added to it, referencing the Power Bomb introduced in Super Metroid. Additionally, when wearing the "Gravity Suit" palette with "Systemic Circuit Breaker" active, Robo-fortune will glow in rainbow colours instead of merely orange, referencing when Samus uses the Hyper Beam at the end of the game.